warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Silverstream
Silverstream is a beautiful, slender, silver-gray tabby she-cat with a finely shaped head and bright blue eyes. History In the Original Series Fire and Ice :Silverstream is the only daughter of Crookedstar, the RiverClan leader. She first appeared when she saved Graystripe from drowning in the freezing river. She asks him what he's doing in her territory, to which Graystripe answers "Drowning?". Cinderpaw says to Graystripe "What a pretty RiverClan cat, she was!". :After that she continued to secretly see Graystripe, having fallen in love with him, despite warnings from Graystripe's friend Fireheart and her cousin Mistyfoot. At the battle with WindClan, she is there, and attacks Fireheart without realizing who he is. She stops after Graystripe calls out, "Silverstream! No!" Fireheart is about to take a forepaw and smack Silverstream and then lets her go because she is Graystripe's mate, and she runs off with Graystripe following her. Darkstripe notices and tells this to Tigerclaw Forest of Secrets :In this book, Silverstream convinces Mistyfoot and Graypool to talk to Fireheart about the battle at Sunningrocks, so he could find out how Oakheart died. When the RiverClan camp is flooded and Graystripe and Fireheart are taking prey to RiverClan, Silverstream reveals to Graystripe that she is going to have his kits. They are both overjoyed, yet nervous as well. :When Silverstream goes to meet Graystripe at Sunningrocks a moon later, she goes into labor delivering Graystripe's kits shortly after reaching them. Something goes wrong. When Fireheart brought Cinderpaw she manages to save the two kits, named Featherkit (silver she-cat) and Stormkit (gray tom), but Silverstream dies from loss of blood and the fact that she wasn't prepared, saying to Graystripe, "Good-bye, Graystripe. I love you. Take care of our kits." Graystripe was depressed beyond belief, and didn't know his kits were still alive. When Fireheart tells him, he is overjoyed (momentarily). Silverstream was buried near the river, as Graystripe said she would have liked that, as she loved the river. The Darkest Hour :Silverstream gave Firestar his third life during the leadership ceremony, along with the gift of loyalty to what he knows to be right. Firestar asks the she-cat if she had a message for Graystripe, but Silverstream just looks back with (as Firestar describes it) her eyes filled with more pain and love than a message could have described. In the Super Edition Series Firestar's Quest :She appears briefly in a dream, to tell Firestar to do what he thinks is right concerning SkyClan by reminding him of the life she gave to him in his leadership ceremony. She also catches a fish for him, which, as he eats it, gives him a warm feeling. In the New Prophecy Series Moonrise :She appeared to her son, Stormfur, in a dream, telling him to return to the Tribe of Rushing Water to help them get rid of a mountain lion known as Sharptooth. When Feathertail died saving Crowpaw from Sharptooth, Silverstream appeared briefly to guide her to StarClan. Dawn :Though Silverstream didn't formally appear, Leafpaw saw her and Feathertail in the waterfall while the Clans were staying with the Tribe of Rushing Water, specifically during Crowfeather's warrior ceremony. In the Lost Warrior Series ''The Lost Warrior :In The Lost Warrior, she appeared from StarClan to tell Graystripe not to give up, to search for ThunderClan, and that Stormfur is still alive. She had a companion with her - Graystripe's daughter, Feathertail. In the Power of Three Series Long Shadows :Silverstream appears briefly in one of Jaypaw's visions right before he meets Brightspirit, worrying about how Graystripe doesn't deserve to have his heart broken again when Millie is dangerously sick from greencough and is close to joining StarClan. Character Pixels File:Silverstream.warrior.png| Warrior Version File:Silverstream.queen.png| Queen Version Family Members '''Mate': :Graystripe:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) Daughter: :Feathertail:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Deceased, Verified Tribe of Endless Hunting and StarClan member Son: :Stormfur:Revealed in Firestar's Quest, page 39 Living (As of Eclipse) Father: :Crookedstar:Revealed in Fire and Ice, page 155 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Grandmother: :Lilystem:Revealed in the allegiances of Bluestar's Prophecy Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncle: :Oakheart:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 165 Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Mistyfoot:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Stonefur:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Mosskit:Revealed in Bluestar's Prophecy, page 465 Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Reedwhisker:Revealed in an Erin Hunter chat Living (As of The Fourth Apprentice) :Three Unknown kits of Mistyfoot's: Status Unknown Tree Quotes References and Citations Category:RiverClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Fire and Ice characters Category:Forest of Secrets characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:The Lost Warrior characters Category:StarClan Cat Category:Queen Category:Cats of the Clans characters Category:Supporting Character